Yellow Pupil
by DiamondNidorina
Summary: Based upon MNT Gaiden by TigerFog Renoir and Raphael have been fooling around for almost a year. With his birthday coming up, plus their one year anniversary, Renoir wants to show a little appreciation to Raphael for all the love and affection, not to mention the extra boost to his self-esteem. But...he may not have a good idea on how to go about it. Or even one at all...


p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"emstrongNote/Warning: Renoir is portrayed as an 18-year-old in this article, and those articles associated with it. This article will include sexual themes, fluff, and smut implying/smut mention./strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"emstrongFor those who don't know, this is from the MNT Gaiden AU comic by Tigerfog./strong/em/p  
h2 style="font-family: arial; line-height: 12px;"emChapter One/em/h2  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Renoir tossed the ball between wall and floor at a monotonous pace, bouncing it in a way that would make it return to his palm after hitting the wall. There wasn't much to do, and Raphael wasn't awake, plus, Renoir didn't feel like going to the surface to visit. So instead, he simply laid on the couch and screwed around with the damn ball. Michelangelo and Leonardo were both gone before Renoir had woken up, presumably off to go do research./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Renoir wasn't entirely sure why, nor did he particularly care. He just reveled in the fact that he was finally allowed in the lair without supervision since he was now technically an adult at 18. Well…19 in a few weeks, but still. And if Raphael did happen to wake up, they could mess around together. Spar. Train. …Other things./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Although he didn't hear anything, Renoir glanced up and saw that his master was standing over him. He could've woken up a good while ago before now, so Renoir didn't bother stopping. "Oi, Ren. Gonna get off yer lazy ass, 'r what?"/p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;""emMy /emlazy ass? Sorry, but I think I was awake before you." Raphael lightly grumbled. "Ya need to just get up. Y' smell bad when ya sit 'n sweat in one spot fer too long." Renoir chuckled, now holding the ball while his master stepped over to face the younger terrapin. "C'mon, you don't smell any better. Alchie." He bounced the ball off the older one's chest and allowed it to fly off somewhere behind the couch./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Raph smirked and leaned over his student. "Never say so when I'm up on ya. Maybe I should just keep ya tied on m' hammock to shut ya up."/p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;""And you don't complain about me while we fuck, either." An amused grin played on Renoir's face as he turned his head up. "Would you rather me stop complaining and start moaning?"/p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;""Might. Or I could be real nasty and make ya wait 'til later tonight before I let ya cum, and laugh while you squeal." The younger terrapin lightly blushed and averted his eyes. "Point taken…" Maybe it was sick that he was turned on like that. Maybe, but that made Raphael just as sick, because Renoir knew they both fantasized about each other, despite the fact that Raphael was twice his age. /p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"It started a few weeks after Renoir's 18th birthday. They both got antsy around springtime, then they decided they couldn't handle it and started fucking around. Quite literally. And it worked out for both of them./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Renoir made his master feel pretty damn good about himself - his early taunts certainly did not help - and Raphael got an outlet for stress, especially since Renoir wasn't at all picky about how he was fucked. Oddly enough, they actually did feel like more than just fuck-buddies. Renoir, somewhat less so, but this was as close to real romantic love as Raph could ever get. /p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Leo objected once. And then he was promptly told off by Renoir about how much good this was for esteem and other such nonsense. Not that it wasn't, but Renoir, at the time, had just been mad that his foreplay had been interrupted. And for his lover's sake, Renoir did entertain several makeout sessions every few months or so./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Anything to make Raphael happy./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;""So, did ya hear what time Leo 'n Mikey are gonna be back?"/p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;""No. So don't get ideas. We agreed, no exhibition or public sex. emEspecially /emnot in front of your brothers." As coincidence would have it, as the elder plopped onto the couch, and the younger turtle looked through his porno mag for the month, he saw a small column about a couple exploring public sex. He didn't read it, but he found it interesting. "I wasn't gonna make ya do that, Ren. 'Sides, it's actually real disgusting if ya think on it a bit."/p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Renoir only nodded his head, nose stuck in the pages of his magazine, trying to find something in the catalog or stories to try out. emThere's something interesting. /emRen was rather surprised and interested by what he had found. It was some little story about a combination of roleplay and bondage, both of which sounded nice. Of course, if it turned out that Raph objected, then the younger wouldn't push it./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"They'd each set boundaries and expanded them since they started to couple regularly. Something told him that maybe bondage wasn't the most appealing to his master since he had issues controlling his impulses./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"With a quick shrug, Renoir tossed his magazine to the side, muttering "Dirty bunch of shit." When he turned his head back forward, he was met with the sadistic grin of his master. Not sadistic, really…it was just hard for him to look any other way, especially with the many scars over his body. "I didn't say I didn't wanna screw around." /p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;""It's too damn early. You're even worse of a pervert than me. Maybe I need to go tell Mr. Jones…"/p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Raphael rolled his one eye and pressed his lips to those of his pale colored lover. Renoir didn't mind it. He never did. All he did when Raphael got a bit pushy was roll with the punches and kiss right back. Besides, if he ever did object, the scarred terrapin was tensed to jump back at a moment's notice./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"When they pulled away from one another after a minute or so, the two began to go red in the face, Renoir more so than Raphael. They both knew what a good bit of making out would entail afterward. Most of the time, they didn't mean for it to go quite that far./p  
p style="font-family: arial; font-size: 10px; line-height: 12px;"Today, though, Renny would make sure that it did. He wanted something good to celebrate their early-one-year anniversary with./p 


End file.
